In an image forming apparatus, a so-called trapping process is often performed on image data in consideration of the deviation of the forming position when forming a plurality of color images having different colors from each other on a recording medium. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus for improving the image quality of the printed results by performing a trapping process.